Need for Speed Film Sonic Style
by Lancelot Shadow the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow was a local racer, he finished campaigns with his dad he was one of the professionals out there, he raced many people especially hes main rivalry was Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

This** might be a little spoiler if you have not watched the film "Need for Speed" yet.**

**Here are the characters:**

Tobey Marshall-**Shadow the Hedgehog**

Dino Brewster-**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Julia Maddon-**Amy Rose**

Anita-**Blaze the Cat ( Silvers Sister )**

Benny-**Tails the fox ( Miles Prower )**

Finn-**Knuckles the Echidna**

Pete-**Silver the Hedgehog ( Blazes little brother )**

Monarch-**Dr. Eggman**

Joe Peck-**Espio**

Dr. Eggman's P.O.V ( On Radio )~~~~

"Shadow the hedgehog..."

"His dad was a champion at racing, he and his dad was a team. They did most campaigns."

"Shadow was a local racer, alot like his father."

"Shadow won alot of races. But his main rivalry was...Sonic the Hedgehog."

"They both have the same potential at racing. But one day, Sonic was lucky..."

"Sonic made it to big time, hes now racing in indys and other professional race series. And he now negotiate a car dealership."

"Shadow the Hedgehog...You need to have bigger wings man."

**Knuckle's P.O.V**

"Turn it to 1" I said.

"Turning to 1" Espio said.

"Oops, turn it to 2" I said.

"Turning to 2" Espio said.

"3 I mean." I said.

"What the hell Knuckles!, you better make up your damn mind 2 or 3?!" Espio shouted.

"Haha, 2." I replied.

"Ugh, bitch." Espio said.

...

"Hey how's it going brothers?" Tails said.

"Shut up Tails were working on something here, go suck something." Espio said.

"Haha! Chill man." Espio said.

"Oh look! Little Silver is awoken!" Tails said.

"Damn Tails just call me Silver." Silver said.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

"Yes, dont worry I'll pay the bill." I said.

"You better pay it! I'll come back next week for the money." The Biller said.

"Yeah..." I said.

Shadow walked back **inside** the garage.

"Who was that?" Espio asked.

"Dads old customer." I replied.

"Why not let him in?" Espio said.

"Lets just go work okay?" I said.

"Yeah." Espio replied.

"Ohhh!, Shadow my boy!" Tails said.

"We're racing tonight." I said.

"Why, what's the prize?" Tails asked.

"5 Grand." I replied.

"Holy Shit!" Tails shouted.

"Shadow can I race?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, just be careful." I replied.

"Yes!" Silver shouted.

"Hey Silver! Lets play." Tails shouted.

Silver joined with Tails playing "Need for Speed" on the playstation 2.

**Tail's P.O.V**

"What the hell man! Your cheating!" I shouted.

"Haha, You just can't keep up." Silver said.

"Shit!" I said.

The crew laugh except for Shadow, because Tails cant keep up.

**_Few Hours Later... _**

**Knuckles P.O.V**

_Mount Kisco..._

Many people joined the race because of the prize, And also many cars were in there too. Some people came to watch them or show off there cars.

"Wheres Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"There he is." Silver said.

Shadow was driving a muscle car like the others.

Shadow parked his car near the crew.

"The hero is here!" Knuckles shouted.

"Shut up Knuckles." Shadow said.

"Goodluck Shadow." Espio said.

"Dont worry Espio, when did I ever failed?" Shadow said.

"Haha...Just go own this fuck race." Espio said, while walking to catch up with the crew.

...

**Shadow's P.O.V**

A Mercedes Benz car suddenly came. It was Sonic the Hedgehog with Blaze the Cat in the right seat.

Blaze was the first to come out.

"Looks like shes here to watch a real racer looks like." Knuckles said.

"What the hell, Knuckles why not watch with the others?" Shadow said.

"Yeah good idea." Knuckles said.

"Lets go Shadow." Silver said.

"No, its ok buddy." Shadow said.

Blaze approach Shadow.

"Hows my brother?" Blaze asked.

"His fine." I replied.

"His like a little brother to me" I said.

"You look beautiful Blaze." I said.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Blaze asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Hows the city Blaze?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow p-please." Blaze said.

...

Shadow left Blaze and got inside in his car.

"Hey im only here because you asked me to." The man said.

"Just win the race man its 5 Grand." The other man said.

The cars came into the starting line.

Vroooom...Vroooooooom...

"Hey can I watch?" Sonic asked.

Espio nodded.

The train was coming...

Ding Ding Ding Ding!

Shadow was on the last place.

Shadow pushed his gas more until he reached Fifth Place.

They were gonna cross the rail.

The 1st to 4th place was lucky they didnt got hit.

Shadow steered his wheel to drift. And he dodged the train.

The 6th place was gone.

"Wow he got lucky." Sonic said.

"That was not luck. It was his patient." Espio said.

There were many cars. They dodged it. But the 4th place did'nt survive, the 4th crashed.

Shadow now advances to 4th Place.

...

They drifted in the right side.

Shadow attacked the third place and the third place crashed.

There were now 3 cars remaining.

The 2nd place was Silver.

Shadow smiled.

They keep going...

They drifted again, until they got on a small way.

Shadow accidentally destroyed the old mans trash.

"Whats wrong with you!? You destroyed my house!" Said the old man.

The crew laughed.

They drifted left side.

Shadow drifted infront of Silvers car.

So Shadow came into 2nd Place.

"Sorry little buddy." I said.

They were near to the finish line.

Shadows car was faster on strate roads. Shadow was close...Until he reached the finish line 1st!

"Shit!" Said the man.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Ahah! I thought you had him Silver." Shadow said.

"My car wasnt that fast." Silver said.

"Hey I jumped in that race!" The man said drinking beer.

"Haha you should ask the old man there if you did jump!" Tails said.

The crew laughed.

Sonic suddenly came with his Mercedes Benz.

"That was nice driving there. You impressed me." Sonic said.

"What are you doing here Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Im not here to insult you." Sonic replied.

"I have came into some garages to work for this Ford Mustang. But they were not good enough to finish this car." Sonic explained.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"Im here because I want you to finish this car. This is the car what Shelby and Ford was building but it was unfinished. Because Caroll died." Sonic explained again.

"I dont want to hear the answer yet, make up your mind." Sonic said.

"No need. Because we are building it." Shadow said.

"Good, I'll be bringing it tommorow 9:30 A.M and Im giving 2 Million if you help me sold it." Sonic said.

Sonic walked back to his car and drove outside.

"Are you crazy?! Were gonna help this asshole?" Tails said.

"If you want to have Blaze back. I can help you, just write:

Dear Blaze,

I'm sorry that I act bullshit on that day, and blah blah blah.

The crew laughed.

"Ya man." Espio said.

"We have a big bill in here okay? And we cant pay it, we need alot money to survive!" Shadow said.

"5 Grand should be enough." Knuckles said.

"If your not coming tommorow we'll lose this place." Shadow said while walking.

"Come on guys! Lets help Shadow!" Silver said.

"And its 2 Million Dollars! Imagine what you can do with it." Silver said.

"Yeah man we have to help him." Knuckles said.

"Yeah lets help Shadow. Be here 9:30 A.M. Dont be late." Espio said.

**Was it good? Also read my other story "How Shadow beated up Sonic"**

**More Chapters soon! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, have fun.**

The sound of the truck approaching to Shadow's Garage.

The car was covered with a cloth. The other man removed it. The car was half, in the front was destroyed and some missing engines in it.

"Looks like we have some working to do." Shadow said.

"Lets do this." Shadow said.

The crew started to carry it and do what they have to do.

**_Few days later..._**

_4 Ho_rse came out running. And it was like starting to do a blueprint.

The lights came back. Then the car was there. It was now a complete Ford Mustang. The car has circle neon lights in the front and some neons inside the doors, the car has blue stripes on the top of it and the wheels was Forgiato which makes it more cooler.

"That is one good car." Silver said.

Shadow chuckled.

"Hey you like that car over there? We built it." Espio said.

"Oh you guys are Mechanics?" The Woman asked.

"What the hell man. That is real soft." Espio whispered to Tails.

Espio and Tails left the girls.

"Hey you like that car over there?" Knuckles asked.

The girls chuckled quietly.

"We built it. Were Mechanics." Knuckles said.

Knuckles walked away and said ( You like that car over there? )

**Amy's P.O.V**

"What car is that?" I asked.

"Oh, its a Ford Mustang." Silver answered.

"Are'nt all Mustangs fast?" I asked.

"Yeah it is fast, its 900 Horsepower baby." Silver answered.

"How fast is that?" I asked again.

"Hey Ms, this is not the car you can just buy in the Mall. Trust me its one of a kind." Silver said.

"Who built it?" I asked again.

"Shelby and Ford built it but it was canceled because Caroll Shelby died." Silver answered.

"Silver, give her a break. She does'nt know Ford or Shelby its not on her country." Shadow said.

Silver chuckled.

"Can I see the engines?" I said.

"Sure." Silver said.

Silver opened up the hoods.

"5-8 Liter of V8 Alimunium Block, 631 lb-ft torque and a V8 Supercharged." I explained.

"Its quite nice actually." I said.

"Well that was shocking" Silver said.

"Look. What your thinking of me is wrong. Mustangs were originated in England." Amy explained.

"Oh hey Amy." Sonic greeted and kissed Amy on the lips.

"How fast does it go?" I asked.

"180"

"230"

Shadow and Sonic said it in the same time.

"Hes talking about the theoric speed." Sonic said.

"No, it does go on 230 I'll drive it." Shadow said.

"I'll buy it if you make it to 230." I said.

"I'll drive." Shadow suggested.

"Lets go Amy." Sonic said.

"And lets meet on the track tommorow." I said.

**1 Day later on the track.**

Shadow drifted it and pushed the gas.

Vroooomm..

It reached 189...

Vroooooom...

203...

Vrooom...

222

Vroooooooom...

234

Vrooom

230

"Hey hey! What are you doing?!" Sonic shouted.

"Stop it Stop Stop!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow got out of the car.

"This is not your car, you have no right to drive it." Sonic said.

"It reached 230" Shadow said.

"No 234." Amy said.

"That was nice driving son." ( Ingram ) Vector said.

"Heeeey...So are you gonna buy it for 3?" Sonic asked.

"2.7 " Amy said.

"Ok its yours." Sonic said.

"Dude! 2.7?! Were gonna be rich now!" Silver said and friendly hugs Shadow.

"I should be the one driving it!" Sonic said.

"All of us know that you will never make it to 234." Shadow said.

"Oh so you think your a better driver than me?" Sonic said.

"Lets Race." Sonic suggested.

"Haha all of us do know that Shadow is better than you." Silver said.

"You know what im over with you Silver!" Sonic attacks Silver but got pushed by Shadow.

"Hey stop it. Your the pro now Sonic. Your the man." Shadow said.

"No im serious lets race." Sonic said.

"Heres the deal. If you win you get my 75% of the mustang deal. And if you lose. You'll give your 25%."

Silver and Shadow chuckled.

"Dude you must do it." Silver said.

Sonic took Silver and Shadow to his Uncles Mansion.

"Wow this is the biggest house that I've ever seen." Silver said.

"Its my Uncles." Sonic said.

Sonic opens up the Garage.

"Here, this is the cars we will use." Sonic said.

"Is this a kind of a Ferrari?" Silver asked.

"No this ones are Koenigsegg Agera Cars." Sonic said.

Silver smiled.

"I'll race." Silver said.

"Woah dont let this one in." Shadow said.

"Let him be a big boy Shadow." Sonic said.

"Here pick 3 identical cars." Sonic said.

"Silver picked the middle one."

"Shadow picked the left one."

"Sonic picked the right one."

They three pushed the button.

"Hey Shadow, In my vision this is the cars that you'll use to win De Leon! and you were looking on the lighthouse in the finish line." Silver said.

Shadow smiled.

Shadows car was in the middle one. And Sonics was in the left. And Silvers in the Right.

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter is my favorite part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my favorite part. Please review atleast 1 review.**

Vrooom...Vroooooooooom... "Finish line to the other side of the bridge." Sonic said.

3 Cars racing in the roads

Vrooooooomm...

There now in the high way.

1st Place:Sonic the Hedgehog

2nd Place:Silver the Hedgehog

3rd Place:Shadow the Hedgehog

The three drifted right side.

A car suddenly came infront of Sonic. Sonic slows down.

Silver got infront of Sonic.

Sonic growled quietly.

Shadow came into the left side of Sonics car.

Sonic attacked Shadows car making Shadow go left.

Shadow got on the other side of the road which is cars will be going infront of Shadow.

Shadow dodges the cars.

While on Silver. Silver got his guard up not letting Sonic pass him.

Shadow readied hes steering wheels. And steered to the other side. Shadow passed Sonic and Silver making Shadow in the first place.

"You got it Shadow." Silver said.

"Yeah buddy. We got this." Shadow said.

"Grr..." Sonic growls.

Sonic attacks Silvers wheels. Silvers wheels blew up making him lose control at the steering wheel.

Silvers car spinned. Sonic suddenly pushed the side of Silvers car making his car fly.

Silvers car flew...

Silver tried to steer the wheel to land perfectly but he failed. His car roof landed. Silvers car rolled down into the lake.

Shadow got shocked. Shadow stopped.

"No No No No No! No!" Shadow drove back on where Silver landed.

Sonics car froze. Thinking if he should go check Silver or win the race.

Sonic now decided just to win the race and continues to drive at the finish line.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

"No No No! No!" Shadow shouted making him cry a bit.

Shadow jumped on the bridge

"No Noo! Nooooooooooo!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow saw Silver laying burnt and dead inside of the car.

**...Yeah its a bit sad when I watched this movie. This was the best part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This part is a bit drama, have fun.**

Sonic and Blaze and the crew was in Silvers funeral. Sonic was there to comfort Blaze and not there to visit Silver.

**Blazes P.O.V**

"Its gonna be okay Blaze. Silver is in heaven now." Sonic said dramatically.

"Yeah, why would S-Shadow do this to him?" Blaze asked.

"I have no idea Blaze." Sonic said lieng.

Espio was mad because he believes Shadow would not do this to Silver but Sonic would.

Sonic saw Espio's eyes looking at Sonics. Espios eyes were full of anger and pain.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

"Mr. Shadow, I'm going to ask you one more time." Said the agent.

"A couple of witnesses says that they saw 3 cars. But we can't find the third car." Said the agent.

"Will you explain us what happened?" The agent asked.

"Y-yeah, Okay." Shadow said.

"This was Silver okay? Silver was in the middle blocking Sonic. And I was here,"

"And he was here. SONIC was here." Shadow explained.

"Mr. Shadow your the only one can put Sonic in the scene." Said the agent.

"No, this is'nt happening. Silver is not dieing! No...No..." Shadow was mad he wants to avenge Silver. Shadow wants to race at De Leon.

The agent nodded and took Shadow in the bars.

**_2 Years Later..._**

"Vector I want to borrow your Mustang." Shadow said talking on the phone.

"Why?" Vector asked.

"I'm taking it to De Leon." Shadow answered.

Vector chuckled.

"Your taking my Mustang to De Leon?" Vector said.

"If I win. I'll give you half of the cars." Shadow said.

"Thats around 4 million for you." Shadow said.

"I'll think about it." Vector said.

Shadow got out and saw Tails approaching Shadow.

Tails was clapping while hes walking.

"Ohhh...Looks like my boy is out of the jail." Tails teased.

"Shut up tails. You told them the plan?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I've convinced Espio." Tails said.

"How bout Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Hes on work. He hates to be disturb, we'll surprise em." Tails said.

"Lets go bro." Tails leaded Shadow to the truck.

Tails drove the truck to Shadows garage.

Shadow and Tails arrived. Tails gave Shadow the wrench.

Shadow slammed the wrench into the lock. Making the lock broke.

Shadow opened the garage door.

The garage was empty nothing was in there.

Vrooooommm...

A Ford Mustang suddenly came infront of Shadows door.

"Hello!" Amy shouted.

"Hey wheres Vector?" Shadow asked.

"Hes in duty." Amy answered.

"Thanks for taking the car here." Shadow said.

"Where are you taking the car anyway?" Amy asked.

"California." Shadow answered.

"Oh then we have to hurry. You have 44 hours left." Amy said.

"Wait? We?" Shadow said

"Oh.. Of course Vector wont just let his car left by a crazy driver like you!" Amy said.

"Lets go!" Amy said.

Shadow looked at Tails.

"Wow. We can just ditch him into the gas station." Shadow said.

"Shes crazy she talks too much" Shadow said.

"Yep just scare her out of the car." Tails said.

"44 hours 11 minutes left Shadow." Amy said.

Shadow left tails and got inside of the Ford Mustang.

Shadow drifted the car and pushed the gas.

The road was clean and no traffic.

"The road your in has traffic you gotta change roads." Said tails

"I see no traffic." Amy said.

"Ohh.. But Tails, can see everything."

Amy nodded.

Shadow drived the car to the right.

**Its short...Next chapter will be long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the Chapter 4, who ever notices it.**

**I accidentally picked the Chapter 2 Document. Heh, that won't happen again.**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Shadow dodged the cars on the highway.

Tails was right, it was traffic.

"Hard U in 3...2...1" Tails said.

Shadow drifted U Style.

"Will you slow down?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Shadow answered.

"Hard left in 3...2...1..." Tails said.

Tails was on a plane, thats why he can see everything.

Shadow drifted left.

"It's time to get you clean up beauty." Tails said.

"Hard right in 3...2...1..." Tails said.

Shadow drifted to right, taking him to the car cleaner.

"What the hell!" Amy shouted.

"Do you see that SUV?" Amy said.

"What?" Shadow said.

"That SUV!" Amy shouted.

"Ohh...The green one?" Shadow teased Amy.

"Ugh!"

"I hate your friend Tails." Amy said.

"The bus!" Amy shouted and pointed his finger to the bus.

"Wha?" Shadow teased Amy again.

"The Bus Bus Bus!" Amy shouted again.

Shadow drifted to right.

That was the shortcut. And now they came back into the same road there in.

...

"My job here is done...All I need to do is..." Tails said.

_Fly like an eagle.. to the sea... Fly like an eagle let my spirit carry me! _

Tails was cut off singing because Amy muted the sound

"Shadow...Whatever you do. If you scare me, I still wont get out of this car." Amy said.

"Whatever you think of me is wrong Shadow. I have drived a hundred of cars, I'm an awesome driver!" Amy said a bit sad and angry.

Shadow nodded and kept on driving.

Amy fell asleep.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Shadow's phone rang.

"Hows it going?" Espio said in the phone.

"Good." Shadow replied.

"You know, I just remembered...Silver would love this trip." Espio said.

"Yep. Perfect for Silver." Shadow's eyes was different than before. It became cold and sadness inside it.

"I will never forget what I saw that day." Shadow said.

"Just don't forget why we are doing this." Espio hunged up.

...

"I'm sorry about Silver." Amy said.

"So this is what is all about." Amy said.

"He just left him there...Thats what I can't forgive." Shadow said.

Amy nodded and fell back to sleep.

In Knuckles office.

Knuckles was typing something that is based on his work, Knuckles hates working because he always wakes up early.

Ring! Ring! His phone rings.

Knuckles tapped "not answer"

It Rings again.

"What the hell dude? I thought we had this conversation." Knuckles said.

"Just go to the window." Espio said.

"No." Knuckles replied.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Just go and stop acting like a bitch." Espio said.

"The Mustang..." Knuckles whispered.

Vroooom...VrooomVroommm...

Shadow kept the engine starting. Which catches the attention of a cop.

"A Silver Mustang in blah blah blah" The cop said.

"Hey what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Keeping the engines on." Shadow answered.

"Your trying to get us arrested." Amy said.

A cop suddenly came into the side of the car. The cop knocks at the window.

"Is this your car?" The cop asked.

"Ohh...No..NoNoNo..." Shadow replied.

"You know how expensive this car is? I mean I think you should drive it." Shadow said.

"Take it to the corner!" The cop shouted.

"Hey you know how fast I was in there?" Shadow ignored the cop and continue to talk.

"TAKE it to the Corner now!" The cop shouted once again.

"Ohh Officer were sorry my boyfriend is just trying to impress me." Amy said.

"Take it to the corner." The cop said once again.

Shadow closed the window.

"Boyfriend?" Shadow said and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to protect us from getting arrested." Amy said.

"Well you better fix your hair." Shadow said.

"Oh for my Mug Shot?" Amy asked.

"No, because I'm going to make you famous." Shadow said.

Espio raised his hands to 1...2...3

Shadow drove and drifted his car right...left...right...left...in clockterwise.

"The car is loose.." Knuckles said.

"Yeah thank you for that..Now get your ass here because Shadow is back." Espio said.

Knuckles smiled happily that hes not gonna work anymore.

Knuckles took of his polo

And his clothes and threw it to people...

He kissed the girl that he really wants to kiss.

Then he took off his boxers and told them...

"Bye you Miserable bastards."

Knuckles got into the elevator

An old woman was in there.

"Do you feel like dieing inside?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm an accounting." The oldwoman replied.

"Its cold in here." Knuckles said and left the oldwoman there.

"Hey man! You miss me didnt ya?" Knuckles said happily.

"What the hell man..! Your not wearing my underwear..." Espio said while running away from Knuckles.

"Ohh you miss me!" Knuckles said.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I know its not that long... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Espio's P.O.V**

"Hey, I called you because were gonna help Shadow go to De Leon." I said.

"Wait Shadow is in?" Knuckles asked.

"No. Thats why we will help him." I answered.

"Let's do this then." Knuckles said.

Espio took Knuckles inside the van.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Shadow drifted the car to the small way.

A cop suddenly came infront of them.

"Crap." Shadow muttered.

Shadow pushed the brake making him go back.

When they got out, a car suddenly approached the cop making the cop roll.

Shadow kept on driving. A Helicopter came infront of them.

"Liar one is that you?" Shadow asked.

"Hello everyone this is WNKW with Shadow and his hot passenger." Tails said.

Amy chuckled.

"Like my new wheels? Bitchin' right?" Tails said.

**Tail's P.O.V**

"Ok were here in WNKW with Romeo in the chopper, lets see what can Romeo see." The Girl Reporter said.

"Zoom the camera." The Manager said.

"Bum. Bum, bum bum." Tails aimed the camera to the girls butt.

"Wait, is that Romeo in there?" The Manager said.

"COMMERCIAL! COMMERCIAL!" The Manager shouted.

"Ohh thats hot bett." Tails whispered.

"Tails, Eyes on the road." Shadow said.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

"Hey, the cops are alot. It's time to make your car a grasshoper Shadow." Tails said.

A rampable grass was in there.

"Time to spread your wings beauty." Tails said.

Shadow became even more faster.

"SPREAD YOUR WINGS!" Tails shouted.

Shadow ramped.

They passed the cars on the ground making it do a shortcut. The good thing is that they lost the cops.

Shadow landed successfully.

"Woo...Wow." Amy got impressed.

"Your amazing, I mean were amazing." Amy said.

Shadow smiled.

**Eggman's P.O.V**

"Some people are giving me weird footage about that Ford Mustang." Eggman muttered.

"That car... Thats what Carroll Shelby and Ford was building!" Eggman said shocked.

"Wait, I know whos driving that! Shadow!" Eggman shouted.

"Shadow is driving the chariot of the Gods!" Eggman shouted.

"Shadow? Ain't that guy just got out from manslaughter?" Sonic said.

"Hey hey Sonic. Accidents happen in "Raacingg.." Eggman said.

"I just don't want to see him in De Leon." Sonic said.

"Hey, who ever stops Shadow will get my Elemento." Sonic said.

"Wait, your willing to give your lamborghini just to stop Shadow?" Eggman asked.

"Yup, now I'm gonna start posting pictures." Sonic answered.

"Ohh... Shadow versus Sonic, thats a deep rivalry there." Eggman said.

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Come on defend yourself." Amy said.

"Everyone knows my story." Shadow said.

Amy tapped the "talk"

"Go on." Eggman said.

"Hey I'm Amy sitting next to Shadow." Amy said.

"Ha! Really? " Eggman teased Amy.

"Shadow did'nt kill Silver. It was Sonic, Sonic broke the car wheels of Silvers, Sonic was in there. Why would Shadow do this to Silver? Why? Next time you talk to Sonic, ask him this question." Amy said.

"Ohh...I believe you now... Haha... You in there both. Driving the chariot of the Gods, beating the American Asphalt." Eggman said impressed.

"Hey Shadow, welcome to the De Leon." Eggman said.

Shadow smiled.

**Chapter 7 is gonna be the last chapter and of course its gonna be long. Ready your popcorns.**


End file.
